In today's fast growing world of ever evolving product lifecycles (especially software products), customer wants their products to be implemented and updated faster, when compared to their competitors. Customer wants more software releases with new features to be implemented in a very short time frame and without any defects. As a result, automation testing plays an importance role in the software development lifecycle. The automated software testing not only improves the quality, reliability, and performance of the product, but also reduces the time taken to run repetitive tests.
In today's scenario, software testing cannot be automated completely. A new software sprint has to be tested manually first and then in the next software release the previous sprint can be automated. However, the new features that are added in the new release have to be tested manually. By way of an example, in the conventional solutions, if currently released sprint is termed as Nth sprint, then N−1 sprint can be automated for further testing but the Nth sprint will have to be tested manually. There is no provision available for automating testing for the Nth sprint. Similarly, conventional solutions are also not able to automate testing of the N+1 or N+2 sprint. Additionally, in the conventional solutions, test cases can only be prepared once a module is ready. As a result, lot of time is wasted while waiting for the module to be tested.
Moreover, conventional models of automation testing are either test driven development or behavior driven development. In test driven development, the requirements are turned into very specific test case and a software product is improved to pass the new tests only. In behavior driven development, the focus is only on the behavior of the software which is to validate expected versus actuals rather than implementation.